A Sage Adventure
by rexarcane
Summary: The story of one orphan and the pendulum that is his luck.


Hello anything you recognize is not mine and anything new is mine. This is my first fanfic and I don't have a beta reader yet so please be gentle.

It was a beautiful day in the pokemon world, a teenager was walking through a park in lilycove city. His name is Sage ,unfortunately he does not have a last name due to being an orphan as is the tradition in his orphanage, the park he is in is his escape and it is here his story starts.

An unhappy and spoiled trainer enters the park at the same time as him holding a pokeball grumbling to herself. She had just won the pokemon in the pokeball at the master contest and was quite unhappy with her prize. Sage was sitting under a tree watching the taillow and wingull fly overhead, so neither he with his head in the clouds or the contest winner with a rain cloud over her head realized he was in her way to a nearby lake and they both ended up in a tangle of arms and legs.

"ouch, what did i trip over"

"ooff what landed on me"

both looked at the other answering there own question. Sage began to blush realizing he had a quite attractive girl in his arms. Something that hadn't happened before despite being sixteen, since his orphanage was all boys and his untidy appearance didn't exactly draw girls in. He was far from ugly with red spiked hair, shining silver like eyes and a amused smirk never far from his lips but most never looked past the scruffy second hand clothes and scar across his eye. He had the scar when he was dropped off as a baby at the orphanage so no one knew how he got it. The coordinator got to her feet quickly stepping on Sage in the process not really caring about him at all.

"thanks lady real nice of you to drop in and then use me as a door mat"

"hmmph you should be grateful to even be in my presence I just won the master level contest"

"Wow" Sage said in a sarcastic tone the flew right over her head

"yes be in awe of my magnificence and since im such a generous person i shall give you part of the prize i got catch"she tossed the pokeball in her hand at him and quickly turned around and left calling out

"no take backs the ugly thing is yours now" looking much cheerier she left the park.

Sage on the other hand stared dumbfounded at the pokeball in his hands. He couldnt believe his luck

someone had just handed a pokemon to him for free she hadnt even activated the owner scan on the pokeball. Quickly doing so himself he felt rather giddy and released his new pokemon in a flash of light.

"feebas" came from the purple colored fish pokemon as it began to flop around on the ground in happiness at finally seeing its trainer. Sage just looked at the fish and wondered once again at his luck weather it was good or bad was a question for either a real sage or a philosopher.

"hi there feebas i guess im your trainer" sage said nervously

"fee fee basss" it responded with which caused sage to sweat drop realizing it couldnt really comunicate with his new .

"well we will work on me understanding you later, but right now i want to get back to the orphanage and show the matrons you" he pointed to pokeball at feebas and returned it"hmm got to get you to a pokemon centre too so i can know more about you and make sure your healthy"

Sage began to run back to where he grew up he didnt really consider it home since there were so many orphans there he felt like just one in a crowd but wasnt allowed to leave untill he was adopted, turned 18 or left on a pokemon journey. The last one was actually the hardest for the orphans because you had to get a pokemon first and without a sponsor like a professor to give you one or the money to buy pokeballs or a pokemon itself the chances to leave this way weren't high. Sage at sixteen had been hoping to get a job at devon corporation designing pokeball adjustments, Sage had a habit od dumpster diving the pokemarts to find broken pokeballs in the hopes of fixing one and in the process learned a lot about them and poketech itself. Now though he would get to leave and maybe find his place in the world, he didn't know where his path would lead pokemon breeder reasearcher trainer coordinator or who knows what other paths there were but he knew he would get the chance to find out now.

Sage skidded to a stop in front of the old building he had lived in the past 15 years. Running inside he caught the attention of the head matron cherry joy a retired nurse.

"Matron cherry you will never guess what just happened" Sage all but shouted in his excitement.

"what you caught hepatitis dumpster diving?"she answered dryly.

"nope i caught a pokemon, well was given a pokemon but now i can leave on a journey right?"

"how in the world did you get a pokemon? "shocked didnt cover it for the elderly women

"some women didnt want it said it was ugly but who cares i got a pokemon!" sage said as he released his pokemon. Feebas looked around its new location and then at the head matron

"well it certainly is ugly"feebas looked down in shame at the head matrons words

"hey feebas is not ugly" sage responded angrily after seeing his partner so upset.

"is so"

"is not"

"is soo no not palying this game well i guess since you really do own a pokemon you may leave go pack and ill see what we have to help you." cherry said trying to distract him from her bout of childishness. It worked he quickly grabbed feebas and ran for his room.

"dont bother yourself with what she said if you want ill make you the most beautiful pokemon in the world somehow" adding the last word under his breath. Feebass looked up from his arms with hope in its eyes. As one of the oldest at the orphanage sage had his own room laying feebas on his bed he began to rush around packing an old black and red hiking pack he managed to scrounge out of a dumpster and fix up with the red now adorning it rather stylishly something he was secretly proud of. All he really had was his clothes and homemade pokeball tools but he hoped the matrons had somethings for him. When he was done he saw feebas had made it over to the pokeball he had laid on the bed and returned it self. Picking up his pack and pokeball he left his room thinking about whether or not he wanted to say good bye to any one else unfortunately not really he had never really clicked with anyone else preferring to spend his time in the park or tinkering with a pokeball. Heading to matron cherrys office he banished such melancholy thoughts from his head and instead thought about the adventure ahead of him. Arriving at her door he knocked at let him self in when her heard enter.

"well we dont have much here as you know but we had a donation recently a berry pot never did figure out how it worked but its yours along with the pokemon field guide popular before that new fangled pokedex a tent with sleeping bag rolled into one bag a basic field kit and 1000 pokedollars. Now i know you managed to pass the trainer license exam and have a bit savings your self so you are all set to go hopefully when your a big shot you will remember where you came from and visit this old women." the matron said some what melancholy always sad to see one of her children leave.

"maybe one day i will come back but first i want to see the world" sage replied

"well get out of here and you better come back before i croak or ill be haunting you hahahaha" she laughed rather creepily sending a shiver down sages spine he decided it was time to get going and all but ran out the door muttering under his breath "crazy old women gonna give me a heart attack with that laugh" Once outside he headed to a pokecentre mart cross that was recently built nearby. He arrived at the dome shaped building shortly and walked up to the front desk "hi i was wondering if you could check my pokemon for me i would also like a scan and print out please?" he said holding up feebas's ball "certainly i just need your trainer id and 10 pokedollars for the print out" the nurse joy on duty replied reaching her hand out. Sage handed over the id he worked so hard to get at ten now finally having a use for it beyond a reminder he had no last name and 10 pokedollars from his own meager savings of 530 pokedollars. "hmm a basic id and this is your first pokemon so ill let you know a few things first of all without a sponsor to hold your pokemon all filled pokeballs after your sixth will be locked untill you can get to a pokecentre and switch which ones are locked. And since you know about the scan service pokecentres provide for those without a pokedex i dont have to go over that. Would you like to sign up for any of the challenges?with a basic id you can pick two per year."

Sage scratched his chin figured he would go for his strengths he decided on"the pokemon league and breeding challenge will suit me best i think" nurse joy just nodded and typed away at her computer

"okay ill just take your pokemon and you can fill this out just lay it back on the desk when done" handing him a clipboard with two forms to fill out and taking feebas's ball. Sage finsihed to forms in a few minutes but nurse joy hadnt returned so he decided to check out the pokemart half of the place he picked up general pokefood three pokeballs and splurged a bit on a advanced berry pack for his berry pot. It would allow him to grow sitrus, lum leppa figy wiki mago aguav and lapapa berrys eventually. By the time he was finished packing everything away he heard his name on the intercom and rushed over.

"well your feebas is very healthy nothing to worry about there and here is the scan print out have a nice day"nurse joy said as she handed back his pokemon and an envelope. Eager to learn about his partner Sage ran to the park and went to the lake near where all this started in. Once there he let out feebas into the water which it was quite happy about splashing sage a little in its joy"go have some fun ive got a little studying to do"he said as he sat on the shore opening the envelope "okay so your female have the adaptability ability and are of a cuddly nature your stats are just confusing me so next bit, holy crap ice beam scald dragon pulse and tackle well other then the last one just wow on the moves, and you can evolve into something called milotic."looking up from his he saw something amazing a spire of ice on the lake was being shaped by scalding water from feebas into a a beautiful crystalline structure. "well i know just what to call you now. HEY CRYSTAL COME OVER HERE" sage shouted to feebas who at first looked confused but swam over"well first of all what do you think of the name crystal?" feebas nodded happily at it"good and your move list is amazing and if from what i just saw while your ice beam is unfocused your scald is awesome but if i want to get anywhere today i have to head out now so no more play time return" a red light absorbed the happy fish pokemon into the pokeball. He looked westward toward the outskirts of the city and headed towards his first adventure.


End file.
